


If you need someone, I'm here.

by Trashfoxkitty



Series: Solace at the Witching Hour [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gundham is a good friend, Hope's Peak Academy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Scared Soda Kazuichi, and soon to be more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashfoxkitty/pseuds/Trashfoxkitty
Summary: Kazuichi stumbles into the common room late at night and gets caught.Just another angsty Soudam fic.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Solace at the Witching Hour [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007223
Comments: 7
Kudos: 181





	1. Hurt

A pink haired teen stumbled into the darkness of the kitchen of the boy’s common area. He clumsily grabbed a glass and filled it up with tap water, quickly downing it. He gasped, taking in as much air as possible. 

The light turned on.

“Mortal?”

He cussed under his breath. Of course it had to be him. Of course it had to be Gundham to find him at this hour. 

Gundham, dressed in some sort of robe or nightgown, carefully walked over to Kazuichi. He gently put his hand under the smaller’s chin, lifting his face up to get a better look. His fingers brushed against Kazuichi’s face and the pink haired teen closed his eyes, visibly flinching back. 

What was Gundham going to do? There was no doubt that he had seen the bruises. Was he going to yell at him? Call him stupid for getting in a fight? Sneer at him? Maybe even get a hit or two in himself?

“...Kazuichi?” Gundham spoke softly but anger was seeping in his voice. “Who did this to you?”

Soda quickly pulled away, getting as far from Gundham as he could at the moment, “It doesn’t matter.”

Gundham took a deep breath and took a step forward, eyes set on Kazuichi. The mortal’s eyes widened and Gundham froze. He frowned under his scarf. Kazuichi, the pink haired lovable idiot of his class, was scared of him. A million thoughts raced through his mind, questions and possibilities for this situation. His friend, or not friend considering this reaction, was frightened and hurt. He had to do something.

“...Kazuichi. Someone has brought you harm. Please tell me who so I can make sure this doesn’t happen again.” The dark one tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace. He hoped the use of his… classmate’s name helped to convey his concern. 

“I can’t tell you, Gundham.” It was plain, simple, and stated as a fact. Kazuichi’s voice was cold, colder than Gundham had ever heard it. It was almost emotionless. Like it had been scripted and practiced over and over and over again. 

It wasn’t Kazuichi. 

Or maybe it was. Maybe this is the side of his classmate never showed, the real him. Maybe Gundham just didn’t know Kazuichi Soda as much as he believed he did. 

But that didn’t change the fact that Kazuichi, a friend to him even if it’s not the other way around, it hurt. Is scared. That someone raised a hand to hurt him. To harm him. 

“I don’t like seeing you hurt.” Gundham slowly approached, “...if you can’t tell me who it is, may you at least let me comfort you?”

A pause.

Then Kazuichi slowly nodded, “..yeah. I would like that. Only if it’s cool with you though.”

Gundham smiled, “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This my first Soudham fic so I hope you all enjoy! The second chapter will probably be longer than this one. Anyway, I hope you have a nice day!


	2. Trust

It had been a few weeks since Gundham had wandered in on a Kazuichi and the Lord of Darkness mind had been racing. He still couldn’t believe that someone had raised a hand to hurt his classmate and friend. 

He remembered the fear in those pink eyes, fear of slightest touch. It unsettled him. Surely this must have happened a few times before without any of classmates noticing. The way the mortal flinched back was rather telling. But why hadn’t anyone noticed sooner? Was the mental scarring recent or had it been going on as long as Gundham knew the Shark Tooth One. 

The fact that his friend might have been in pain this whole time and he never noticed sent a shiver down his spine. Bruises and cuts on pale skin carefully hidden the next day by some sort of magic. Tears in his eyes as he sat alone under the cover of darkness. 

It was truly concerning and might have been the only thing that had made Gundham, the lord of darkness and ice, tremble like this. He stood up, bed creaking as he did so, and looked at the time. 3:12. He slightly smiled and wiped his eyes, softly laughing. 

He then turned the old desk lamp on, not quite lighting up the whole room but giving it a soft glow. He threw a robe on as his undergarments were not visible to the mortal eye and he wished not for any awkward encounters with any of his peers at this hour. 

Making his way to the kitchen, he moved swiftly. No lights were on but last time he made his way to the common room at this hour the lights weren’t either. It seemed that the shark toothed one didn’t mind the darkness. That or he was hiding, hoping for no one to find him.

Gundham flicked on the light switch and looked around at the now bright area. He saw no sign of the mortal he was looking for and let out a sigh. Maybe the mortal truly did not want to be caught even if it led to being helped. 

The dark lord grabbed a glass from a cupboard and filled it up at the tap. He then one the fridge and grabbed a butter cookie, one that he and the She-Cat had made recently containly no real butter as Gundham was vegan. 

There was a small tap on Gundham's shoulder. “Hey. Sorry to bother ya.”

Gundham slightly smiled and looked down at the mortal. He froze once he saw Kazuichi’s face. More bruises. He studied his comrades face or a bit before his eyes trailed down, spotting something on the shorter’s neck.

“Did someone try to choke you!?” 

Kazuichi quickly hushed him and Gundham instantly covered his mouth with his hand. With a sigh, Kazuichi pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal two large bruises in the shape of handprints. The mortal then leaned on Gundham.

Gundham’s face went red. He carefully snaked his hands around Kazuichi’s body, gently hugging the teen close to him. “Kazuichi… please let me help you. It pains me to see you like this.”

Kazuichi’s face was unreadable as he looked Gundham in the eyes. Then a slight crack when he noticed Gundham’s tears that had started to run down his face. 

“Don’t cry cause of me.” He shook his head, “C’mon.. Ya don’t deserve to be sad ‘cause of me.”

“You don’t understand how much you mean to me, Mortal. Your pain is my pain. Your heart is bleeding and reaching out yet you deny it the comfort it so seeks. You let yourself be bruised and hurt again and again but why?”

A pause.

“You wouldn’t understand, Gundham.” Kazuichi let out a stained laugh, “...you can’t just fix me. And even if I tell ya, nothing is ever going to change. It never does. There is nothing you can do about it, there is nothing anyone can.” 

It was so wrong. Was the mortal just giving up? 

“I’m no mere mortal, surely I can help in some sort of form.” He held on a bit tighter, “But a mortal did this. Or a demon perhaps?”

“...heh. I would call him a demon.”

“Ah, fear not! Some lowly Demon is no challenge for the Great Gundham Tanaka! No fiend shall harm the one I care for.”

Gundham felt his friend tense. Was he being too loud for his mortal at this time?

“..one you care for? You can’t mean..”   
  
Oh.   
  
“Of course I mean you! I shall protect you from the evils of this lowly world. No one shall raise a hand to harm you, no more.”   
  
“Alright, Hamster-Chan. If ya say so I guess I have no choice to believe you.” A smile played on Kazuichi’s lips, “...I trust ya, don’t mess it up.”

“I would never, my mortal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This my first Soudham fic so I hope you all enjoy! The second chapter will probably be longer than this one. Anyway, I hope you have a nice day!


End file.
